Some Love Stories Never die
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: Tala is left broken and shattered after a certain Spanish girl betraying him. What happens when he meets an equally heartbroken Hilary who is bearing Kai's child in her womb? Is she destined to become his life partner? Pairings: TalaXHilary


_**Some Love stories never Die...**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** **I don't own Beyblade or any other thing recognisable.**

 _ **Author's note:**_ **Hello Everyone! Before you all read this, let me tell you that it is written from Tala's perspective. You can imagine him sitting right in front of you and narrating the whole story! Pardon me guys, but I love experimenting with quirky pairs and this is an example of that :)**

 **Warning: I know my writing skills are too horrible so please if you want to give any suggestions regarding that, you're welcome!**

It all started 13 years ago. I was in Spain. There was someone who was my life, who was everything for me. I wanted to spend my whole life with her, but destiny had its own plans. That dual-haired Spanish girl used to say that she loved me, but she lied. Her first love was her modelling career. Soon I realised that I was all alone walking in the relationship. She went with someone else and I was left with a broken heart – alone and exhausted. There was nothing left for me in that country, so I packed my bags and flew off to my homeland, where at least I won't see her face.

That night, when I was coming from the airport, I halted in front of a lamppost. The weather was angry, the heaven was pouring down with all its might. In front of me lied a young, chocolate haired girl unconscious on the roadside, whom I knew as my best friend's wife.

I quickly shifted her in my car. Her body seemed lifeless; her clothes were all drenched in water. Many questions were arousing in my mind, but I brushed them off, because it wasn't the time to think about all that. I kept calling my dual-haired friend, but he didn't pick up. I tried to call him on his landline number, but no response. There she was - lying soaked in water and her husband was nowhere to be traced. It was too late to go to the hospital, so I drove her to my house.

My maid Dorothy changed her clothes into dry ones as I phoned my physician. He came home running as I told him what had happened.

After examining her, he had only one thing to say – "She is fine now, but it could have proved dangerous if she would've stayed there for long especially in this condition."

The last word caught my attention – "This condition?"

"I mean, she is pregnant." Okay, now that was more than weird. He handed me a list of medicines and went. But I wasn't relieved. I didn't know Hilary personally but I am sure she cannot be so careless to stay out in the night with raging skies only to risk her life along with the little one's. And where was her overprotective husband? Things were definitely not the way they had to.

I didn't sleep the whole night. I stayed there with her so that she doesn't get panicked to find herself in an unknown place when she wakes up.

I still remember the time. It was about 2 am in night. I went to get myself a cup of coffee. As I entered the kitchen, I heard the voice of a falling glass cup. I remembered having kept one in the room where Hilary was sleeping and as soon as I realised that, I rushed to see what happened.

I saw her getting down the bed and trying to stand on her own feet. But she wobbled. I dashed and caught her in my arms at the right time. My eyes met her crimson ones. But I averted my gaze from her and made her sit comfortably on the bed.

"There's no need to become too much independent." I voiced in a not very rude tone. I don't know why but after a certain Spanish girl betraying me, I had begun to feel a kind of frustration inside me on being near girls.

"Am I in your house?" She asked with a kind of astound in her eyes.

"Yes. You are in my house. For your information, let me tell you that I found you lying lifeless near a lamppost in the main square of the city all soaked in rain. Kai didn't pick up his phone and your house was also locked so I brought you here." I noticed a kind of fire lighting up in her eyes on my mentioning the name of Kai. But I didn't point it out.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble to you." She replied after a second. Maybe her mind was now out of whirl.

"Now I think you have something to explain to me." I said raising an eyebrow at her. She gave me a confused look.

"What were you doing there at midnight when you know that you are a soon-to-become mother?" I asked straightway.

She didn't reply just shifted her gaze away from me. She clenched her teeth and I could also see tears forming in her eyes. I regretted asking that question.

"It's okay if you don't want to discuss about it." I said and grabbed my coffee mug. Sipping my drink, I paced out of the room. But as I stepped out of the door, her voice rustled –

"Kai betrayed me."

I couldn't believe my ears. I turned to have a look of her. She was sitting upright on the bed. Her fists were clenched and tears were rolling down her cheek. By seeing her condition, I could say she wasn't lying. But Kai betraying her... it was unbelievable for me. She was the love of his life. How could he...?

I was standing there staring blankly at her. She turned her face towards me and explained the whole thing to me –

"I know you won't believe me. Even I was like you 5 days before. Even I thought that Kai loves me a lot. But unfortunately I was wrong. He married me just because it was a profitable deal for him. When my parents died 2 weeks before, he started to show his real colours. He knew that since I'm the only child of my parents, I will be the heir of the Tachibana Estate. He snatched away everything from me and in return, gave me the divorce papers. He forcefully took my sign on those and threw me out of his house. I had been roaming in this city for the past 5 days – without a piece of bread and without a penny in my pocket. He played with my feelings, he took advantage of my innocence..." with that she broke down.

I sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was sobbing.

"Does he know that you are pregnant?" I asked her politely. She shook her head in a no. I heaved a deep sigh. I wasn't able to decide on who should I believe – the guy whom I knew from years or this lady who was crying in front of me. Kai loved Hilary more than anyone else in this world. But then this chocolate-haired girl in front of me was also not lying.

I decided to talk to Kai the next morning but Hilary told me that he was not in Moscow, he was in Australia and she had no idea when he'll return.

Soon her eyes fluttered close and I put her down in the bed. One thing was certain – I was not going to leave her alone in this condition. I was experiencing a unique kind of attachment to her... Maybe because I knew how it feels when someone breaks your heart.

The next morning, I took her to shopping where we ended up eating together in a Chinese restaurant – those pregnancy cravings... are just heck! At first she used to hesitate from telling me. Most often she would go and cook herself. But when one day when I discovered her making egg curry at 12:30 in the night, she started becoming more open to me. I still remember her sheepish expression...

Time went by and we grew more close to each other. We used to go on field trips, watch horror movies at night; she would drag me with her to the mall... and what not! She was a good friend with whom I used to forget all my sorrow, pain and anguish. Maybe I was beginning to... umm... to like her. Be it or not, what I just wanted was to make her happy. But little did I realise that in the course of making her happy I myself had moved forward in my own life.

About a month or so passed. One evening I was sitting in my Casino with Ian and Spencer. There Ian told me that Kai was back in town. My eyes lit up at this. Now at least I was going to get answers to all my questions. I stormed out of there and went straight to Kai's mansion.

I found him sipping coffee and tapping keys on his laptop in his room. I entered the room and straight way demanded –

"Why did you cheat Hilary?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said carelessly as he continued to move his fingers on the keyboard.

"She told me everything – how you took over her family estate and how you turned her out of this house. So there's no use of your acting all innocent."

His fingers paused for a while. "I don't have time to discuss these rubbish things." He said as he shut down that device and rose from his place to keep it in his bag.

"Oh! So now her heart and feelings are rubbish for you? I didn't know that my friend was so ruthless and materialistic that he broke the heart of that person who loved him the most in his life!" I nearly yelled on him which triggered his anger.

"YES! I cheated her and I don't need to explain my reasons to you. So it would be better if you leave this place before I say something which would spoil our friendship forever!"

I was literally taken aback by those words. I was away from Moscow for three months and such a drastic change took place in Kai I didn't even know.

"Kai..." for a minute you can say that I didn't have any words to say. "You did very wrong with her. You have seen her money filled pockets but not the heart behind that. If you would've seen, then you would realise how beautiful she is from inside, how much love resides there... At least you should've thought about your child once..." I know that was too emotional for people like me to say, but that was exactly what I was feeling at that moment.

"Child?" he questioned. I regained my natural personality and said with a bit of cockiness in my voice –

"Oh! I forgot! You don't even know about that. Let me tell you that Hilary Tachibana is going to become the mother of your child. She is pregnant! But what's the use of telling you so? You won't even give your name to that child. Isn't Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai stood like a statue at his position staring at some point on the floor. I turned to leave that place. But as I turned, I hit the table on which a folder was kept. The folder fell down and some papers spread out on the floor. They seemed like some hospital reports. I picked them up and began reading them when suddenly I heard some footsteps and the next moment Kai had snatched those papers from me. He said in his cold and ruthless voice –

"Leave the place Tala!" he said without glancing at me. But my eyes did scatter a look on his face – he was somewhat nervous and I knew that cause.

I traced my footsteps out of the room. What I read in those papers was still roaming in my mind. They said that Kai had Cancer. I didn't want to believe those words but they explained a lot behind Kai's unfair behaviour with Hilary. But still... I wished those words should be false.

I didn't tell anything about this to Hilary. The next day, I returned home in the afternoon itself. It was about 5 in the evening when the doorbell rang. Hilary was helping Dorothy in the kitchen and my one servant was washing my car and the other was out for buying some groceries. So I went and opened the door. My eyes met with a violet-eyed man standing in front of me.

"I want to have an important conversation with you." He said in his usual cold voice.

"Of course, I'm listening."

"But not here." I understood his signal. I grabbed my jacket and both of us sat in Kai's Lamborghini and set off.

There was silence between the two of us. But we had a lot to say. He confirmed about his having Cancer. He was in the last stage of it. Doctors had raised their hands. I tried not to look too tensed. Fixing my gaze on the orange evening sky, I said – "Did you take a second opinion?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"So... How much time is left with you?" I asked somewhat uneasily.

"About two months." He replied in his monotonous tone.

"But Kai..." I began in a polite manner but then threw the whole politeness into hell.

"You can't die! DID YOU EVER THINK WHAT WE'LL DO WITHOUT YOU? Who will create headlines every morning? Whose decisions will shake the whole stock market? Who will defeat me in my own Casino? Listen Mr. KAI HIWATARI! You are not going anywhere!" It will sound weird but I was in tears at that time. I felt it hard in my throat. Drops of salty water were rolling down my cheeks.

He grabbed me by shoulders. Though my eyes were blurry, but I could see small drops of tears at the corner of his eyes glistening in the evening sunlight. He didn't even urge to hide them.

"Stop being emotional Tala! Have faith in me, every night, I will wave you from the sky and you will too, isn't?"

"Stop being childish!" And at that I hugged him tightly. He too spread his arms around me. That moment cannot be explained by words...

I told him that Hilary was going to give birth to a baby boy. Kai told me that after his death, Tachibana Estate would be given back to Hilary. And the Hiwatari Corporation would be presented to his child on his 25th birthday. Till that Max would be the new boss of Hiwatari Corp. I never knew that he believed on that American more than that neko-jin and navy haired man.

"I'll leave for Japan tomorrow." I was startled. Even now he was thinking about his business affairs?

"But why?" I asked.

"I want to meet everyone one last time and unfortunately Tyson's name is on the top of my list." He stated simply. I smirked at the reply then asked –

"Won't you meet Hilary?" And he never answered that question. Silence followed after that. The silence which we were very much used to.

"Will you promise me one thing Tala?" he said facing the setting sun.

"Yes. What's it?" I replied.

"You won't tell Hilary about the conversation we had."

"But Kai..."

"Yes Tala! I don't want her to know anything about this. I deliberately behaved with her like this so that she should hate me. This way it would be easy for her to leave her past behind and move ahead in life after my death. Promise me you won't tell her anything."

I took a moment to reply. Really, he loved her more than I could've ever thought. It's not easy to generate hatred in the heart of the one who is your life for your own self. "I promise you Kai, I will never tell about this to Hilary. And I would do everything to keep her and your child happy." I assured him. He smiled in return and muttered 'Thank you'. Suddenly, he got up. He took out a beyblade launcher and began inserting the rip cord in it.

Launching out our Beyblades, we gladly partook in another one of our past Beybattles, happy to have been battling once more, just as we used to, as kids.

Next day, our whole Blitzkrieg gang hung out together for the whole day till evening. We went to the Shooting arena, our old bey-blading club and had our lunch together. We even went to the Balkov abbey remembering our old, though painful days. But after all it was our past. We can't run away from it.

I wanted to accompany Kai to the airport but he refused. Half-heartedly I returned home. I didn't want to believe on this truth that after this day I would never be able to meet my best friend.

Hilary was very happy that day. I don't remember the reason but she was way too happy. She sat with me in the hall was narrating something which never fell in my ears. My mind was somewhere else.

Suddenly my eyes drifted towards the window. I saw someone standing there. I saw his grey bangs, I saw his cobalt blue triangles and I am damn sure it was he.

 _'_ _Won't you meet Hilary?'_

I got the answer to that question. And I am sure from there numerous blessings would've come out of his heart for his little boy who was to enter this world soon. He would've prayed just one thing there that this cute smile of Hilary should always adorn her face...

Kai flew off to Japan that night. He met everyone including Boris Balkov who was in jail. Then after 2 months, every newspaper and every news channel had only one headline to broadcast –

 _'_ _Russian business tycoon Kai Hiwatari died in a car Accident in Australia.'_

I knew this was false. He definitely died but not in an accident. Though I knew about it from the beginning, but still I felt the news stabbing right through my chest. Hilary's condition was worst than me. She cried a lot by locking herself in the dark room. I didn't understand why I was shedding tears – on Kai's death or on Hilary's condition. Both were heart-breaking. Hilary used to say that she hated Kai, but that day I came to know she still missed her first love. But little did I know that on that day she was removing all his memories from her heart in form of those tears.

Max contacted me. He knew in which hospital Kai was admitted or should I say in the hospital where he was admitted before dying. He told me that his body was still lying there. Both of us went to Australia as only we both knew about the real story. He lay to rest in his grave there. We never had thought that one such day would also come. No one knows about all this.

I was very sad and distressed when I returned Moscow. I felt as if I was doing very wrong with Hilary by hiding everything from her. Kai did all this just for her... I should've told her... But then it was Kai's last wish. I can't disobey it.

That evening, I was with Bryan and Spencer. Those freaking bastards made me drink so much that I lost control of myself. I till date curse them for that stupid behaviour. I was so much drunk that I started talking all nonsense. They both dropped me home. Though it was quite late, but everyone was awake – Hilary, my maid Dorothy and the two servants - Viktor and Cassius.

Now the drama which I created that night was damn ridiculous!

I rang the bell. Cassius opened the door. He took me in the main hall where the other three were sitting and chatting. Well, I have to mention here that Hilary was a kind-hearted girl. She used to treat my maid and servants like friends. In fact, Dorothy was a middle-aged lady – much like our mother.

So, as I was telling, that stupid Cassius instead of taking me in the bedroom brought me in the hall. Hilary gasped on seeing my condition – I was limping here and there with a bottle of Alcohol in my hand – Way too drunk!

"Tala! What have you made yourself? Why do you drink so much when you can't handle it?" She was too much annoyed to see my condition. "Take him in." She ordered Cassius.

"You are saying so as if you really care for me!" I said in a taunting tone as she glared at me. I jerked my hand away and ordered Cassius to sit down. That poor fellow obeyed his master. Then I shifted my attention to the Chocolate-haired lady. If you guys have ever seen how drunkards talk, then you will be able to guess in what form I was.

"Tala, you are not in your proper state. Go and sleep." She said. I placed my index finger on my lips and gestured her to keep quiet.

Then, I began my speech with a deep breath – "Miss Hilary something something Bana! You know which day is today? Do you? No! Today is propose day! Propose day Hilary, Propose day!" Suddenly I was interrupted by Viktor who along with Cassius volunteered to take me in my room seeing me behaving like jerks.

"No! I won't go there. Both you idiots just sit down and watch me. I am here to teach you how to propose a girl. Just watch me. And you too Little Champ!" I said pointing to Hilary's baby bulge. "You will also need it one day. So watch me."

"Tala..." a low voice escaped from the chocolate-haired girl's mouth but I, ignoring it, proceeded towards her. I was stepping ahead, she was stepping back. This continued till she reached her dead end – the wall. I laughed loudly – to be more precise, gave a drunken laugh. Taking her one hand into mine, I knelt down on one knee.

"Happy Propose Day Hilary something something bana!" I said in merrily. "Ever since we used to laugh on small things I have loved you. Ever since you dragged me to the malls I have loved you. Ever since we watched horror movies in the night I have loved l you. I don't know how much I have loved you but I know that I have loved only you always." I thrust the bottle of alcohol in her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hilary was not in a state of uttering anything. Her face bore a completely shocked look as if she had seen a ghost. I was still in drunken state and felt weird to see those expressions on her face. Some drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt awkward.

"What? Don't you know you are pregnant and not allowed to drink alcohol? That's why I gave you an empty bottle! No wait! I get it now. You are crying because I didn't bring a ring for you isn't? You know, I told Bryan to stop at the Jewel shop. It was open but that stupid fellow didn't listen to me!"

She wiped her tears. "It's getting late... go and sleep now Tala."

"But... but you accepted my gift, yes?"

"Y...yes. Now go, we'll talk about it in the morning." She said placing her hand on her mouth to prevent her from bursting out in tears.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in joy. "See little champ! Your mother accepted my proposal!" I started dancing like mad. I ran in the kitchen and brought a bowl full of Ice-cream. I forced everyone to eat it and even grabbed a spoonful for myself. After that, somehow Viktor and Cassius took me into my room. I was still dancing and singing some lame song.

Honestly, I didn't remember all this which had happened. In the morning, Dorothy told me about all this when she brought the morning tea for me. I was traumatised for a second! Her husband had died just 10 days before and I did all this with her! She might have packed her bags and flew off somewhere by now! Freak! I was so feeling so embarrassed that I was looking for places to hide my face!

I threw the covers aside and ran about the whole to look for her. I had to convince her somehow that I did it all just because I was drunk. There's nothing going on like this in my mind. Okay, I accept I loved her but I never planned to propose her, that too with an alcohol bottle? No way!

She was walking in the garden – on the grass suffused with dew drops with bare feet – murmuring some familiar tune of an old song. I covered my face with a paper bag and stood at the sundeck. Turmoil was going on inside me – should I go or should I not. All types of thoughts were coming in my brain – she could slap me tightly or she would bury me there alive or she would kick me out of my own house – anything could happen. But still, taking god's name I stepped ahead and went straight to her only to lie down at her feet.

Don't stare like that in surprise! I was really feeling guilty so I fell down on her feet and there's nothing awkward in that!

She was also taken aback by my sudden behaviour but before she could say anything I burst out – "I know you are very angry with me for last night's behaviour but I assure you it's nothing like that. I am really sorry. I swear I will never do such a thing again. I will never drink again in fact I will not even look at alcohol and wines! Please forgive me Hilary! I will do whatever you will say..."

"Enough!" She commanded. "Get up."

I got up. She pulled the paper bag from my head and it was then that I got a clear look of her face which was angered, sad and distressed – a cocktail of all the emotions. I joined my hands in front of her. "Hilary, I am very sorry, I assure you nothing like this-"

"Idiot! You Russians don't even know how to propose a girl! Now what are you staring at? I have said yes to you! Won't you embrace me now?" Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. They were glistening in the emerging light of the sun.

"You mean..." I was dazed at her response.

She nodded her head slightly and at that I swiftly caught hold of her and enveloped her in my arms.

"I love you Tala." These words flowed in my ears like honey – Something which I had longed to hear. A sense of relief and pleasure flowed through my whole body as I clutched her more tightly and muttered in her ears – "I love you too."

The air felt different that day, the winds were singing a new tone sighing if the changes coming...

Hilary and I married after two weeks since that incident. It wasn't a lavish one, just a simple and plain wedding worth enjoying.

After 3 months, Hilary gave birth to a cute baby boy whom I named Gou. I remember Kai telling me once in the game of truth and dare that he would like to name his son this. So I gave this name to him.

About 13 years have passed. We both together command the functioning of Tachibana Estate and 5 Casinos. Gou is now 12 years old – the National Beyblading Champion of Russia and the captain of Russian National Team.

Every year, I and Max go to his grave on his death anniversary. Today also every night I climb on the terrace and wave to my dual-haired friend who sits majestically among those stars. And I hope he also waves at me. He gave me the two most beautiful gifts which provided me the reason to live again as a happy person. Gou doesn't know about his real father. But I will tell him once he becomes old enough to understand the whole story.

I don't think that I could love Hilary even half as much as he did. His love for her was cannot be measured. But I know one thing that I will never break my promise. I will always be with her no matter what the situation is.

 **So how was it? I accept Tala looks best with Julia but couldn't stop myself from giving this pair a chance :P please let me know how you liked this pair :D**

 **I love reviews as much as I love chocolates :)**

 ** _**Abhi**_**


End file.
